Talk:Colonization the Union Way
Sorry about reversing that particular edit, but Arks are no longer used. The Union has evolved and has more and better tech available. Colonization is now a routine , managed by BoCA (an organization with almost 3000 years of experience, a huge budget , their own specialized fleet and an entire industry supplying colonist packages etc) One Way Arks were born out of a need, to move as much humans as possible from Earth to a) diversify locations in case of an attack and b) to reduce overpopulation. Space Elevators were replaced by Arti grav and Hyper Jump engines are replaced by ISAH drives...One Way Arks were replaced by advanced Construction teams, freighters and Clippers full of Colonists. The Colonists of 2900 and the colonists of 5000 have not much in common... Modern colonists step out of the ship and into ready made settlement houses. Industry and support infra structure are already in place and the first space bus is already on it's way for its regular tour. even the latest long range Expeditions (see Barnard's Expedition) that are one way ...they don't use Arks... Of course some private company or private group may still want to use an ark and they can call upon Enroe, SII or even Karthanian ship builders to make one for them, but it would not be BoCA or Union Colonization Vanessa Ravencroft (talk) 08:44, October 13, 2013 (UTC) i was thinking more of about colonies that are inside union space but so far from usual travel routes that it simply more economical to send and ark than to send freighters and have them loaded with sufficient fuel to go there and back (limiting colony load) or either park them at the colony till there refining equipment on the colony or refinery packed on one of the freighters. Gnume (talk) 10:45, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Personally I think that in the vast majority of the cases it would be cheaper for BoCA to send an extra freighter containing either fuel to get to the nearest Space Port of Class C or better. If it really is that isolated, a refinery might be included as part of the facilities to accomodate Space Busses. Now, some of the freighters owned by BoCA and used to transport colonists and their initial group of supplies might be named "Ark So and So". In reality I suspect that a Second Exodus Ark has as much in common with these freighters as a "class A motorhome" has with an 18 wheeler. Knight Ranger (talk) 11:35, October 13, 2013 (UTC) i was thinking more time based around an colony that is 10 year trip one way on the civilian isah engines used by BoCA so it makes more sence to use an ark and maybe the 2 ~3 first supply freighters are modular and one way as well to not send them back empty. the later on would be loaded with product from the colony on the way back. Gnume (talk) 13:09, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Looking at the Travel Times article, a ten year one way trip within the Milky Way might take a person almost halfway across the galaxy. BoCA would probably advize not to make that trip, but not prevent the colonists from doing so on their own funds. While some locations in Union Space are more than ten years from each other by conventional travel (ie not Space Train), the supplies to set up a colony within Union space are likely to be available within the distance a freighter can travel in a month or two. Knight Ranger (talk) 13:31, October 13, 2013 (UTC) *you assuming here that the area of origin (of the supplies) is totaly covered by space train. *you are assuming that freighters are as fast as an space bus Gnume (talk) 13:45, October 13, 2013 (UTC) For colonies within Union Space (like you mentioned in the first comment) I am assumming that instead of having all the supplies needed to build a new colony centrally located, that BoCA purchases and stores them relatively locally - somewhere within about 350ly for example - of suitable sites. Using a one way ark would be similar to purchasing a truck to make a move across the country, instead of renting a self haul truck or hiring someone to take your household goods. Knight Ranger (talk) 14:55, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Let me put this discussion in perspective: The Union has developed a lot since the early days. BoCA developed from a small idea into a huge organization with its own Planet (Bon Voyage) and incredible resources. The Assembly has created a few fundamental laws: Every Union Citizen has the right to travel Every Union Citizen has the right to communication Every Union Citizen has the right to Medical services. That includes Citizens on the most distant Colony.. Please bear in mind we are talking about Union sponsored Colonists , not private or Corporate Colonization. That means that even the most distant Colonies must have Space Bus service, Post Office, GalNet and Med Services.1 If you read stories about Space Empires.. such as Assmiov's Foundation, Herbert's Dune or even Star Wars...Empires fall apart, have rebellions, and alienate. The reason is distance... It happened on Earth with Colonists and settler s on distant continents during the age of sail and steam ship. But since there is the Internet and travel is cheap and fast (Compared to 100 years ago) The world slowly starts to homogenize... I have created the Union in my stories to be fundamentally different than all the others. I wanted a space community that is NOT an empire and a place where even the furthest Union Citizen can vote and be part of the whole. I wanted a community where a Camogi and a Mini Terran have the same rights and the same “I am a Union Citizen” feeling of pride ...pride of the whole. This is the GC spirit so to speak..It is my Utopia...yes the Union is not perfect and it would make for bad stories if it was, but for all sense and purpose. The Union is an Utopia and tries to be So my Union Planners wisely foresaw the problems distant colonies might have. (The Sarans had the problem when the empire became to big ,it fell apart and the Pan Sarans revolted) This is why Space Bus is subsidized ...so a Grand Mother can travel to visit her grand children clear across Union Space and not pay a fortune. So a Farmer can bring his produce to market (before there is an Xchange) So a Student can visit a GalNet Friend of a different species) At Union begin Arks were sent out , wit all they need aboard (hopefully) and with a few prayers... Today Colonists go to Planet Bon Voyage and travel in comfort to a new colony. BoCA was already there with construction crews . The new Colonists step out of the ship in ready made accommodations. BoCA advisers will assist in finding the right commodities to be harvested,mined, or what business would fit the colony. The first space bus is already on its way for its scheduled run. This is progress and BoCA has the resources and the experience. The Second Exodus has ended. Yes there is ongoing colonization but it has slowed in terms of expansion. Union Planners want to fill the “holes” first (A Union Citizen on every Rock) to create a “smooth” easy to patrol and control border. So Union Colonies are no longer using Arks. If private or corporate entities do,,,that's not a Union Colony. 1 If not practical at all , Union developers are required to put resources into play to remedy that as soon as possible. (previous comment by Vanessa Ravencroft) ok. Gnume (talk) 21:05, October 13, 2013 (UTC)